


Missing You

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds release through his frustrations with his missing lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Season 2 Episodes 20 - 22 when Steve has taken himself off to parts unknown.

Danny grimaced and rolled onto his side, adjusting his position, stretching out a leg, pulling the pillow under his head a little more. His fingers grapsed at his cock, thick and gathering moisture on the head, thumb dragging it over his skin, but he was far from finding release. He buried his head into the pillow and tried to focus on Steve, the scent of the sheets lingered of him but it wasn't enough. He could easily imagine his face, but that wasn't enough either.

None of it was enough - just added to the stress and the pain of not having him there, in the bed with him. Danny wanted him wrapped around him as he lay there on his side, Steve encompassing him like a blanket, working his cock for him. They'd studied each others bodies long enough to know just how to touch and tease, to make the other surrender with all the need and passion they stored up for one another.

He let out a shaky breath, the pleasure was there, pooling in his hips, needing an out. He worked his cock harder, not his usual style, but maybe it was the anger at his partner dissapppearing on him, silently into the night, no contact, no message to relay he was safe. Vanished. With a growl Danny focused on the anger that created, fingers tight, really working his cock now, shifting his hips into the hold, imagined the way sometimes things got so primal for them both, something so animal that made Steve grind into him with a heavy rough pace. When things got too much at work, when the only out they could find for the frustrations was exhausting each other was through a rough fuck.

He imagined Steve's calloused fingers wrapped around his cock, his hot breath on his skin, ghosting his ear, tongue laving at that spot just on his neck. He'd be quiet and listen to Danny as he groaned with need, a knowing smile on his lips as he made him writhe and beg with desperate whines.

"Fuck you," Danny growled under his breath, giving his anger voice. "Fuck you, you son of a bitch."

Something broke, finally, like a dam breaking, the flood causing his cock to spasm, come spraying out, pouring over his fingers, soaking into the sheets. He gave a sob, buried his face into the pillows, exhausted and spent, milking himself of everything. He slumped against mattress, the anger receding. He wiped his hand messily and reached through blurred vision for his phone, a bad habit he was developing, and for the umpteenth time that night checked for a message from Steve.

But all he saw was the blank screen.


End file.
